


Right Place, Wrong Time

by lousyfox



Category: Block B (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Monologue, pov Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousyfox/pseuds/lousyfox
Summary: Lately, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't try to be the guy who solves your problems
Relationships: Woo Jiho|Zico/Kim Hyojung|Hyorin





	Right Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ready/Problems by Boy Pablo inspired me a lot when I worked on it, so give it a listen and enjoy

Dearest, remember?

We were sitting on the deck during sunset.

I was holding you, because you were cold, but you didn't want my jacket. Your hair were tangled around my face, but I didn't care.

You were singing to my heart, my favourite lullaby. Did you know, Precious, that I adored it? Have you chosen it purposefully, knowing that you'll make me fall for you? Have you known right then that these days will go to waste?

Answer me, Darling. Say something. Wipe your tears and sing for me one last time. Cradle me with your voice. Caress me with your hand. Kiss with your lips. Hide from the cold in my arms and sing for me. You know you'll soothe even the roughest waves with only your singing.

Talk to me. Don't trail off. Don't shed your tears. Don't cry. There's so much going through that beautiful mind. Tell me. Trace your story on the sky. Whisper in my ear, I'll lay the stars.

Kitten, moan one more time, scratch with your sharp nail. Give me your everything and take me whole. Let us walk through seven circles of pleasure one last time. Let's smoke cigarettes lying naked in crumpled sheets. Mutter lazy _'_ _good morning'_ at every dawn. Say sweet _'good night'_ each evening.

Beloved, why are you so cruel? The smile disappeared from your lips, your eyes lost their gleam. Filigree fingers belch chills. Beautiful, why are you so cold? Where is your heart? I look at you with sadness. Good God, what would I give to kiss your scars hidden under tattoos. How much would I give up to sneak into your head, to unveil your thoughts.

My Sweetest, forgive me. I'm not good enough and I never was. In my dreams I was your ideal, your heartthrob. I dreamed of you crawling up on my lap, stealing my thoughts. I imagined how you beg for me to stay another hour, another day or two. 

Dearest, remember?

We were sitting of the deck during sunset.

Your eyes were embelished by streams of tears, lips mouthed brittle _'I'm sorry'._

_Jiho, forgive me -_ you said, bursting out crying. And I listened to you. I drew every syllable in my head, illustrating your words. _Forgive me._ What should I forgive you, Honey? It's my fault. I'm the one lacking, not you. It's me, who's not enough to protect you. I'm a fool - you're the Queen. My Goddess. Don't cry, Baby. Smile and sing for me. 

_\- Hyojung... Don't blame yourself. -_ I tried to comfort you like always. With a tender kiss. And you turned me down. 

_\- Jiho, it's pointless! I tried, I really tried, but I can't. I can't love you, do you understand? -_ Even when you screamed, balm to my heart spilled over my chest.

- _It's over -_ you whispered, walking away.

You banished me. You disappeared, leaving behind raging waves of the sea. Have you felt that way this whole time? Were the thoughts in that lovely mind of yours swelling like the whirlpools under my feet? Light of my life, were you ever ready to take me in? My Love, will you ever be ready?


End file.
